Les conseils du dragon
by Ilunae
Summary: Comme les conseils du dragon avaient bien fonctionné avec Deku, Katsuki était retourné le revoir pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour passer à l'étape supérieure.


Bonjour, Voici une autre fic basée sur la page couleur du chapitre 214.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shinkami, Kirimina et Seroroki sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Comme les conseils du dragon avaient bien fonctionné avec Deku, Katsuki était retourné le revoir pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour passer à l'étape supérieure. Encore une fois, Kirishima avait été ravi de l'aider. Il lui avait donc dit tout ce qu'il savait.

Katsuki avait donc bien l'intention d'appliquer ses conseils. Il attendit le soir quand il se retrouva seul dans la tente avec Deku. Il se souvenait très bien de ce que lui avait dit Kirishima.

"Commence par hurler à la mort ! Ça les excite !"

Katsuki fit donc cela. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur Deku. A la place son compagnon le regarda avec un air effrayé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kacchan ?" demanda Deku en se dirigeant vers lui. "Tu t'es blessé quelque part ?"

Il eut beau protester et, dire qu'il n'avait mal nulle-part, l'autre insista pour le déshabiller et vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé. Si Katsuki avait eu l'intention de retirer ses vêtements, cela n'avait pas été dans ce contexte.

"Tu n'as l'air de rien avoir mais, tu devrais te reposer !" lui dit Deku en le forçant à se coucher. "Et promets moi d'aller voir Yaoyorozu-san demain matin ! Ce n'est pas normal si tu as crié comme ça !"

Katsuki avait bien l'intention d'aller voir quelqu'un le lendemain mais, ce n'était pas Yaoyorozu.

"D'accord, foutu nerd !"

"Bonne nuit, Kacchan !"

"Bonne nuit, Deku !"

Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de dormir.

"Ça fonctionne pas espèce de crétin !" hurla il sur Kirishima une fois qu'il eut l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec lui.

"Ah bon ?" demanda le dragon qui avait l'air réellement surpris.

"Non !"

"C'est bizarre ! J'étais pourtant sûr que cela fonctionnerait avec lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Il m'a demandé si j'étais blessé ! Je l'étais pas mais, il a tenu à ce que je me repose ! Il m'a même dit d'aller voir queue de cheval !"

"Oh ! C'est vrai que Midoriya est un peu anxieux !"

Un peu anxieux n'était pas ce qu'aurait dit Katsuki. Deku s'inquiétait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout pour des trucs qui n'avaient aucune importance. Il avait donc tout d'un grand paranoïaque.

"Tu as dû lui faire peur !"

C'est sûr que Deku avait eu l'air d'avoir peur la veille. Ce qui voulait dire que le conseil de Kirishima était complètement pourri. S'il avait voulu tout foirer avec Deku, il serait plutôt aller voir Kaminari. Comme l'autre abruti ne semblait toujours pas avancer avec Shinsou, cela serait revenu au même.

"Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute !"

"Euh... En effet, j'aurais dû prendre en compte la personnalité de Midoriya !"

"Tous tes conseils sont donc bidons !"

"Mais non pas tous ! Les autres sont bons ! Ils devraient marcher avec Midoriya !"

"T'es sûr ?"

"Mais oui, je suis sûr ! Il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela ne marche pas !"

Katsuki avait des doutes mais, il se dit que juste parce que Kirishima s'était trompé sur un point, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait tort sur tout. Après tout, ses autres conseils avaient bien fonctionné.

Le soir, il essaya donc de ses souvenir de ce que lui avait dit son ami.

"Frappe ta queue bien fort contre le mur !"

Il y avait un seul problème là-dedans, Katsuki n'avait pas de queue. Est-ce que Kirishima avait oublié qu'il n'était pas un dragon ? Il était vrai qu'il pouvait leur parler mais, il ne pouvait pas se transformer. De toute façon, il doutait que Deku voudrait le faire avec un dragon.

A moins que... L'autre abruti ne pouvait pas parler de son sexe quand même ? S'il tentait de frapper le mur avec, il allait hurler à la mort pour une bonne raison. Kirishima pouvait sans doute le faire à cause de son alter mais pas, Katsuki.

Il n'allait donc pas faire cela. Katsuki devait donc trouver autre chose. Il pouvait toujours l'agiter dans tous les sens. Il tenta donc cela pour voir. En fait non, il avait l'air totalement ridicule. Une chance pour lui que Deku n'était pas encore rentré dans la tente.

Katsuki repensa donc au conseil suivant.

"Déploie tes ailes et rugit pour montrer ta puissance ! Cela fonctionne très bien avec Mina !"

Encore une fois, Katsuki n'était pas un dragon. Il n'avait donc pas d'aile. L'autre abruti avait sans doute oublié ce point. Après, il pouvait toujours faire cela avec ses bras. Il attendit donc le retour de Deku.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kacchan ?"

Katsuki ouvrit grand les bras, bomba le torse et :

"GROOOOOOAAAR !"

"Woah Kacchan !"

Est-ce que cela avait pu fonctionné, cette fois ?

"C'est vraiment impressionnant Kacchan !"

"Tu trouves ?"

"Oui ! Tu imites vraiment bien les dragons ! Tu devrez faire cela devant les autres ! Je suis sûr que cela leur plaira !"

D'accord. Cette fois, c'était sûr et certain. Les conseils de Kirishima étaient tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres. Il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider.

Sero, peut-être. Le type qu'il aimait était devenu maléfique et, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils voyageaient tous ensemble. Pour faire revenir cet abruti de Todoroki à la lumière. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas être aussi bête que Kirishima. Personne ne pourrait lui donner des conseils aussi cons. En attendant, le dragon allait l'entendre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
